Fate\False Heroes
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: You wish to learn the specs of other Heroes and Villains not in Fate? Come, ask, and you will receive! Current Hero: Beast Class, ?
1. One Punch Is All It Takes

**Hello! Yes, it's me again! Recently, I've been drawn back into the Fate universe, (I have my own Servant!), and so I thought, 'Why not make Saint Graphs for other media's characters for people to draw upon and use as Servants?'** **So that's what I'm doing. As this is the first chapter, I'll give you a character you should all know.**

Class: Berserker

True Name: Saitama

Alignment: Neutral Good

AKA: Caped Baldy, One-Punch Man

Parameters:

Strength: EX

Endurance: EX

Agility: EX

Mana: E-

Luck: EX

Noble Phantasm: N/A

Class Skills:

Madness Enhancement: EX. _An 'obsession'. An 'ideal'. Proof that this hero is who he is. For he has no hatred, no love, no emotions at all. And yet he fights._

Individual Skills:

Certain Victory: EX. _A combination of his statistics, this skill is akin to a Noble Phantasm. It is the 'certainty' of victory, and the proof that defeat cannot exist_ _for this Servant._

Stupidity: B. _A 'fool', this Hero fails to notice certain events surrounding him, nor does he notice declarations of hatred. He gains this skill for multiple reasons, all of which are supported by his legend._

Heroic Legend:

 _A 'Hero' with no equal, the existance that is 'Saitama' is unbeatable. His Certain Victory, Madness Enhancement, and EX-ranked Strength, Endurance, Agility, and Luck have stolen away any idea of this hero possibly possessing a Noble Phantasm._ _What does it take for him to defeat an enemy? One punch. One punch from_ _this Servant promises victory._ _No Noble Phantasm can stand against this hero. For he is a hero._

 _He came from nothing. A nobody. Unemployed. Dead to the world. Left alive by a monster, out for blood, he came across the monster's prey, a child with a chin like that of Peter Griffin, just as the monster found it. Driven by an illogical urge, Saitama saved the child. The monster demanded Saitama's reasoning, after all, the monster had left him alive. Saitama responded by telling he monster his wish: To be a hero who could defeat any monster with one punch. As it was, even as a nobody, he slew the monster in one difficult move._

 _He began to train. A standard excercise. Every day for three years. One hundred pushups. One hundred sit ups. One hundred squats. All followed by a ten kilometer run. And that's all he did. After one year, he began to notice results. He could defeat the monsters with less and less effort. But in exchange, his hair began to fall out. Three years after that day: Emotionless, but strong. Hairless, but undefeatable. That is what Saitama became._

 _The Hero's Association is an organization founded three years ago to fight the monsters that exist upon Saitama's world. It was founded by an extremely rich man whose son was saved by a random passerby. The males of this family were notable for a chin that looked like male genitals. Those not belonging to the Hero's Association are considered to be 'Fakers' and are neither supported, nor recognized by the Association._

 _For three years, Saitama was a hero. But no credit was given to him, despite his defeating the highest threats the monsters had. Saitama, however, did learn, and joined. But he was placed at the bottom of the ranking, and there are rumors that he faked his physical tests. But slowly, the highest rank of heroes, the S class, are recognizing his illogical power._

 _He claims to be a 'hero for fun', but when he hears of a threat to humanity, he will not rest until the threat is gone._ _...The problem is him recognizing that a threat exists._

Servant Responses:

 _This is... I cannot... How is this person a Servant?! -Artoria Pendragon (Saber, Standard)_

 _A 'hero for fun'? He mocks those of us who sacrificed for our loved ones. But I cannot deny his strength, and I dare not insult him to his face. -EMIYA (Archer)_

 _...I wonder if he could stand against even Ea? -Gilgamesh_

 _...Scary. -Paul Bunyan_

 _No hatred. No love. No emotions at all. And yet this power? His will... -The Count Of Monte Cristo_

 _Stop! I am not one of those 'monsters' you keep accusing me of being! AGH! -The Old Man Of The Mountain._

 _...I have a feeling Galahad is pissed. -Mash Kyrielight_

 _...Wait, they're making OC Servants?! What about Void/Apocrypha?! Or The Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant?! Update your other fanfictions before making a new one! -BB (Summer)_

Servant Dialogue:

 _Hi, I'm Saitama, class Berserker. Is there any manga around here?_

 _Egypt, America, Greece... In my world, they're fictional. Along with the legends that come with them._ _B_ _ut them being real here... 'Kay, that's cool._

 _I'm a hero for fun and pleasure. Yes, I'm serious. And this costume is totally cool!_

To EMIYA (Archer): _...I don't know what drives him. How can one possibly save everyone?_

To The Old Man Of The Mountain _: Oh! I thought... Sorry, back in my world something called 'monsterification' started up recently, and I thought... Oh well. I wonder what I can do to apologize?_

To BB (Summer): _Eh? She's not human? I should slay her?_

To Mysterious Heroine XX: _Are you a mech? A real girl wearing a mecha costume? Wait, you're King Arthur? WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU?! ...Genos would pay for your tech._

To Mash Kyrielight _: ...Wow. I've never seen such a cute main character in any of my manga. Admittedly, my main go-to is Cockroach Buster, so I guess I can't really compla_ \- _What do you mean, she's never been outside? I guess the cold's kinda, well, cold, but... A false human? ...I'm starting to dislike this world's adults. The Servants are fine, but..._

To Ivan The Terrible _: Eh? You're not a monster? Despite your face_ _and personality? And the fact that you lost the 'Innocent' part of your Innocent Monster skill?_

 _What do I like? Eh, I like fighting tough opponents. I also, strangely, enjoy being whaled on. Not in that way, just, I like my opponents feel like they're doing something._

 _What do I dislike? Mosquitos._

 _My wish? ...My first thought would be to fight a strong opponent_ , _but... Um... I wouldn't want to lose._

 _Your birthday? Crap! You should have warned me! What does Da Vinci sell that you want?!_


	2. The High Priestess Of Azathoth

**A/N: Spoilers for the Lostbelts throughout. You might want to either skip this chapter, or, if you want (possible) spoilers, go ahead.**

Servant Class: Foreigner.

True Name: Nyarlathotep

Alignment: Chaotic Good/Lawful Evil

AKA: The Priestess Of The Alien God

Parameters:

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

Noble Phantasm: EX

Class Skills:

Existance Outside The Domain: EX. _A 'non-existence', this creature cannot exist. And yet..._

Pioneer Of The Stars: EX. _Nikola Tesla. Howard Lovecraft. Adolf Hitler. Randall Flagg. Thousands of faces has this Servant worn. Good and evil in equal measure. They bring mankind to the edge of knowledge... Only for them to sink in the abyss that i_ s _there._

Individual Skills:

Divinity: E-. _This Servant exists. So it must hold this skill. But who's to say that it can't have some fun?_

Crawling Chaos: EX. _A god, mired in the muck. Insects crawl over it, even into its open mouth, and stomach. It does not need to be here, yet it chooses to, for Nyarlathotep enjoys the games of the insects._

Charisma: EX. _Words are the strongest invention used by man. But it was Nyarlathotep that gave it to them._

 _Noble Phantasm(s):_

The God Of A Thousand Faces: Origin Of Man. (EX) _The strangest Noble Phantasm in existence, this Noble Phantasm calls upon mankind's will. Any Servant bearing the 'Man' trait, will answer, no matter how little, to this call. A call to arms._ _A call to the deepest pits of humanity's will, one that strengthens legends. "Could I make the Gate Of Babylon even stronger? Probably."_

Drums Beating In The Deep: Mighty Messenger. (EX) _The ability to communicate with anything, or anyone. Not usually used in combat, barring bringing Servants to it's will._ _Any creature, from a Berserker to a Dragon, or even a certain Dragon who should probably have been summoned as a Berserker long before now._

The Genesis Of Humanity: Legendary Modification. (EX) _That existence was there when the precursor of what we know as 'Man', rose up against their oppressors. That day, that thing saw its potential, and what it could do. And so it began to plan Humanity's rise._ _This Noble Phantasm_ _can add, remove, or modify, a Heroic Spirit's Saint Graph, Skills, and Noble Phantasms. It can also create copies of Saint Graphs, called 'Class Card Mods'. Similar to the Class Cards of the Fate/Kalied universe, these allow a Servant to become a combination of Servants. Imagine Gilgamesh with Emiya's Reality Marble._

Heroic Legend:

 _Once, nothing existed. Then came the blind, the fools, and the gods._

 _Nyarlathotep is born of these three things. The elder sibling of the Nameless Mist, the first creation, and the Unnamed Darkness, the first destruction, he reigns over them, with power unlike anything ever seen._

 _The God Of A Thousand Faces. The Crawling Chaos. The Soul of the Other Gods. The Messenger. The Will Of Azathoth. That is the true identity of this Servant. They have watched over mankind since their inception by the Elder Things, watching their growth, their possibilities, and their games._

 _And yet, they served the Alien God, whose true name is Azathoth. It aided in the creation of the Lostbelts, and brought the destruction of the first. After all, it was the command of Azathoth that the Lostbelts be made._

 _But... This is against their nature. It couldn't just stand back and watch. So it did unthinkable:_

 ** _IT JOINED YOU._**

 _It will follow you_ _u_ _ntil the end._

 _Glory be to humanity._

 _For it is they who will end them, once and for all_.

Servant Responses:

 _No. This is impossible. That thing can't be here! -Mysterious Heroine XX_

 _Ah... I cannot... My lord... -BB (Summer)_

 _And so he, or rather, she, has come. All hail she whose name is unspeakable, the Crawling Chaos, NYARLATHOTEP! -Abigail Williams_

 _I hope she doesn't slay either me, or my father. She is angry at us for our collective creations, specifically, the Dream_ _Of The Fisherman's Wife. Apparently, it created the concept of his race doing 'that' with every other sentient race in the 'universe'. -Katsushika Hokusai_

 _So. This is the creature that brought the destruction of humanity. I wonder if it can bleed... -Shiki Ryougi_

 _Ah... So this is Prelati's... The Labyrinth Of Tzeentch... I see it all now... -Gilles Des Rais._

 _Why... With the other Foreigner's, I feel a sense of discontent. But... Has this Servant somehow tied himself to the Saviour? -Jeanne D'Arc._

 _Please! Don't kill me! I... PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM ME! -_ _Kiara Ses_ s _yoin_

 _...Why. The. Hell. Is. She. Here? -Merlin_

Servant Dialogue:

... _I'm sorry. I know you won't just accept it after all I've done, but I am. Humanity is my toy. And I will not see it destroyed any longer. I must take my place in this war._

 _Roman Torch-. Ah. I meant Romani Archaman. Those two are, despite being on opposite sides, quite similar, especially in looks. I wonder what happened to that ring..._

 _Do not think the King of Magic is gone forever. His 'name' exists, and so he must be somewhere... You think I know where he is? Possibly..._

 _Do you need something? I'm busy writing fanfiction. It's a really good one. An elf, corrupted by Void, travels to an Earth much like this one, and summons Gilgamesh..._

 _What? You want me to say something? ...No, I'm bored with that story. I much prefer to detect the things that aren't quite right, or call out those individuals using illusions, and demand what they're hiding._

 _...North America takes forever to get the new Singularities. They still have Babylon, Saloman, the entire Epic Of Remnant, and both Lostbelts to release. Oh, yes, just two. What do you mean seven? No, only Anastasia and Gotterdammerung are out._

 _...you vitriolic, patriotic, slam fight, bright light, feeling pretty psyched! It's the end of the world as we know it! AH! Sorry, I didn't know you were there._

 _...If there were anything I would be afraid of here, it would likely be that red haired master. The one who created those Servants._

To BB (Summer): . _..So, my little pet succeded in her task. No, your imprisonment was not it. She was to drive you on toward the Lostbelts, to encourage your success. And she did._

To Rasputin: _Ah. That individual is here. Well. That sadist is quite dangerous..._

To Abigail Williams: _The Silver Key... She will be important, come the end time._

To Katsushika Hokusai: _The Dreamer, the legendary Cthulhu... I have to admit, I'm not surprised. I hold little anger toward the youngling, but for her father... DEATH! I WILL RIP HIS GUTS FROM HIS MOUTH, AND- Ah! Sorry, I just got angry._

To Mordred: _...Huh. I wonder if the child of the Crimson King, and the Gunslinger, will show up, like the child of Artoria and Morgana. Speaking of whitch, when will Morgana be summoned?_

To Merlin: _Ah, yet another child of mine is present... The Mage of Flowers himself... Hmm? Oh, yes, certain... Individuals here are born of at least one of my thousand forms._

To any Nero: _Ah, the Queen in Red. Another face of mine... When will the Rider come?_

 _I enjoy humanity. They are my favorite pets, and I'm not going to let them die. No, you aren't human. I thought you knew that._

 _I despise it when humanity attempts to destroy themselves. It's insulting. I only let it happen when something interesting is likely to happen._

 _I want more follows and favorites on my fanfiction. THAT IS MY WISH!_ _...And a page on TV Tropes. Probably not, but still._

 _Congratulations. Today is the day you've been waiting for. And the day that I first met you._..


	3. The Hero Of The Familia Myth!

**It states on my Gmail, yet not on my actual story, that a guest left a review.**

 **Anyway, to the Guest Reviewer, Captain something-or-other, yeah, in at least one Fate/Grand dimension, that's how it is. Specifically this one.**

 **Again, if anyone wants to use any of these Servants, message me, and I'll probably say yes.**

 **Oh, and I had to re-edit the last chapter cause stupid Fanfiction app doesn't save the proper alignments.**

Servant Class: Saber

True Name: Bell Cranel

AKA: White Rabbit, Little Rookie, Record Holder

Alignment: Lawful/Chaotic Good.

Parameters:

Strength: B

Endurance: D

Agility: EX

Mana: C

Luck: EX

Noble Phantasm: A-

Class Skills:

Magic Resistance: (D) _This Hero has little experience with the art of magic, but enough to slice apart simple spells..._

Riding: (Lost) _There are no steeds in Orario, the place being packed with thousands of people. And therefore, holding the Riding Skill is impossible._

Individual Skills:

Prescence Concealment?: (C) _A remnant of this Servant's 'True' Class. It is not as high as it would be normally. Bell is not perfect at hiding, but as long as he's not detected, he can remain hidden._

Falna: (E-) _The god-granted method of growing stronger, in Orario, as a person, it would increase Bell's level, and stats. Here, it does much the same, excepting it affects his Saint Graph instead. The reason this skill is so low, is that any Servant can obtain one, they just require a god willing to give one to them._

Realis Phrase: (EX) _A skill on the level of a Noble Phantasm, it increases Bell's stats the longer he remains summoned. The record is his Endurance becoming EX. His agility became so high, he traveled back in time, and destroyed the Holy Grail War before it even began. Only Hestia knows of this skill._

True Name Discernment: (A) _This Servant is able to identify Servants from the Age Of Gods, especially those of the Greek, Roman, Macedonian, and Babylonian myths, with little trouble. These include Heracles, Gilgamesh, and Karna. The more modern Servants, such as Nikola Tesla, Jeanne D'arc, and EMIYA are nearly impossible._

False Divinity: (EX) _Granted by his adoptive grandfather, a certain acquaintance of the god Hermes, this skill does practically nothing. But he's got red eyes, and that has to be explained somehow._

Noble Phantasms:

The Hero Is Always Surrounded By Friends: Familia Myth! (EX) _A Noble Phantasm similar, yet different, to the Noble Phantasms wielded by Saber and True Archer of the Snowfield Holy Grail War, this Noble Phantasm summons allies to Bell's side, such as Liliruca Erde, Hestia, Ryuu Lion, Syr Flova, Wiene and others. These false Servants are unable to grow beyond the Saint Graphs initially given to them, but they will still fight with Bell, or heal his wounds, or support him in any way they can._

The Blade That Signifies The Family: Hestia Knife (C) _A knife, enchanted to be just as strong as the wielder. It is also the usual channel for Bell's other Noble Phantasms._

The Heroes That Led The Greatest Adventure: Argonaut (EX) _A self-improving Noble Phantasm, this Noble Phantasm is similar to Realis Phrase, but, unlike Realis Phrase, it is temporary. The ability to 'charge' his strength, for a higher powered attack, is the 'replication of heroic deeds' from the Dungeon Oratoria. The Servant must 'picture' the hero perform the deed, as the Servant themselves performs the same deed._

The Flame That Built The Hero: Firebolt (A) _A swift-strike spell, a single word is all that is needed to activate this spell, the titular 'Firebolt'. By itself, it is a weak attack, but charging with Argonaut will increase it significantly._

Heroic Legend:

 _Long ago, a boy lost his parents. Orphaned, lost, and scared, the boy was rescued by a man who claimed to be his grandfather._

 _The Grandfather raised the Boy on stories of the adventures of Orario, from the Epic Of Gilgamesh, and even the stories of the Far East, such as the Romance Of The Three Kingdoms, and the tales of Minamoto no_ _Yorimitsu and his Shiten'_ _ō. It is for this reason that many of the Servants, while different than what he knows, are instinctively familiar..._

 _The Grandfather died. Initially sad and depressed, the boy decided to rise to his Grandfather's stories, and make his own adventure._

 _He then traveled to Orario, the city at the center of the world, seeking to join a 'Familia', to serve a God's will. He was met, and chose, to join the Hestia Familia as it's only member._

 _This is not the Bell that had barely started his adventure._

 _This is the Bell that stood down the Irregular Monster Rex spawned on the 18th floor._

 _This is the Bell who faced down two Familia's, those of Apollo and Ishtar._

 _This is the Bell who nearly died to save an innocent monster._

 _This is the Bell who accompanied Ryuu to the depths of the Dungeon, searching for answers._

 _This is the Bell who stands with you. A Hero._

 _In truth, Bell did not seek what he found. For what he sought was something that no man can answer. The answer to the ultimate question._

 _ **Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon**?_

Servant Responses:

 _Hmmm? It seems that this one knows how much respect to show the King. I enjoy his presence. And he has excellent taste in which gods to avoid. -_ Gilgamesh

 _This kid may not be GOLDEN, but he's still pretty awesome! -Sakata Kintoki_

 _...I must have him... The colour of his soul, or rather, the lack of any colour at all... Ottar, prepare another Minotaur!... What the hell did I just say?_ -Sitonai.

 _...Bell Cranel as a Saber. Are YOU EFFIN' INSANE?!_ -BB Summer

 _Must... Not... I WANT THIS BOY HE SHALL BE MINE! -_ Penthesilea

... _The boy is tasty looking. I'm not usually one for kids, but this one... -Schezerade_

Servant Dialogue:

 _Greetings, I'm the Servant known as Saber. I have no idea why, but okay._

 _So many legendary heroes are here. And so many female ones... (Whispered)I hope that they don't learn my wish. What! I didn't say anything!_

 _...I feel kinda pathetic compared to the rest of the heroes here... At least I have Hestia and my Familia..._

 _Hey, can Eina help with some of the managing? She's quite good at time management and stuff like that._

 _I have more weapons that just my knife. I just need some materials, and Welf can make me some cool stuff!_

 _Oh, that's Ryuu, she just doesn't talk much. She could probably qualify as a Saber too!_

To Gilgamesh: _The King Of Heroes himself! I am not worthy!_

To Enkidu: _The Chain Of Heaven, Enkidu?! Where did he come from?!_

To Achilles: _The legendary immortal warrior who slew Hector... I can't believe he's this nice!_

To Minamoto No Raikou: _...Why are all these Servant's genders different from the legends? Wait, no, Miss Raikou, I don't want a hug- AH IT'S LIKE ISHTAR ALL OVER AGAIN!_

To Ishtar: _(Sprints as far as he can in the opposite direction.)_

To Penthesilea: _Wow. Just... Wow. Miss Penthesilea, you are so beautiful. WAIT! WHAT DID I SAY?!_

 _I enjoy the legends I've been hearing here. So many similar to ones I know, but some are so different._

 _I don't like stories involving morally incorrect things, such as prostitution. I know that there's a lot of them_ _with such things, but I guess there's a reason for it._

 _My wish?... My wish is to find true love. I know now, because of all my new friends how blind I am in relationships. And I want to be less so._

 _Happy Birthday! It's been a while since I helped celebrate one, but I will do my best!_


	4. The Sleepless Nights

**Alright, time to review my reviews! In NO particular order...**

 **To Guest: 'Gnarly Dude': Yeah, Hitler will only become a Servant the moment people forget about the Holocaust. Which is never. And, while yeah its a reference to Persona, it's an actual fact, one of my thousand faces is Adolf Hitler. The symbol of my genocidal tendecies.**

 **To the Unnamed Guest: I'm not familar with Xenoblade, so I can't really create a stat sheet without a character's development in my head. Sorry.**

 **To Guest: "Caerbannog": Yeah, as a Servant, Bell is broken, and his luck does kinda screw with him at times. EX is actually the rank that miracles will happen. Astolfo is a guy, and isn't affected by Bell's innate seduction. At least, not as much as it would other female Servants. As for Realis Phrase... That was actually a modded 5th Grail War that ended up with the Grail releasing the curses within. The only two people able to escape the initial blast were Bell, and Berserker, Saitama. Saitama hypothesized Bell using it to travel back in time, and trained him to go that fast. Bell actually went back to before the Grail Wars began, and removed Zolgen Makiri, AKA Zouken Matou, from play. Bell vanished at this point. (Future events: Since there were needed three families, Zelretch brought in the Ainzworths instead of the Makiri's. The Einzberns and the Ainzworths began fighting even before they could complete the grail, and nearly wiped each other out.)**

 **To Excite22: Morrigan... Who is that from? As for Bayonetta and Kirby... Hell yeah. The only problem would be Kirby's class. I read some fanfic on here a while ago where Kirby was a Saver, and to be honest, I might do that. Especially after the new SSBU trailer. (ADVENTURE MODE! The best thing from Brawl.)**

 **To Ray O'Neil: I can do that. After all, I analyzed the makeup of the typical Fate/Stay night/Fate/Zero worlds, and I figured out what Shirou's original name. I'll give you three guesses.**

 **Anyway. New Servant. Spoiler Warning is in effect.**

 **Also, you may find that I'm not mentioning other major characters in the Legend Description... I'm sorry, but Noctis is a huge character to write, adding in Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis is too much effort right now.**

Servant Class: Ruler

True Name: Noctis Lucis Caelum

AKA: The Promised King

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Parameters:

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: A

Mana: B-

Luck: D

Noble Phantasms: A

Class Skills:

Riding: (B) The capability to ride most standard vehicles. Cannot ride living beings.

Individual Skills:

Divinity: (B) The Chosen King is sent to defeat his enemies, and cannot be defeated by lesser beings.

Magic Regeneration: (A) A Rare Skill, this allows the Servant to regenerate their magic power, so to draw less upon their master's energy.

Noble Phantasms:

Eos' Crystal: (EX) A source of magic unlike anything ever seen, this crystal holds within it enough magic to sustain a Great Holy Grail War. If Noctis is in possession of it, he can use the Crystal to transform a Servant's Magic Rank to an A. Anyone higher sees no difference. It should be noted that Noctis does not usually start out with access to the Crystal, the Crystal usually teleported into an enemy Servant's lair, usually Caster. Noctis, in turn, must either steal the Crystal back, or slay the enemy Servant, and get it back that way.

The Ring Of The Lucii: (A) Forged by the six Astrals years ago, only the true King of Lucis can safely wield this Noble Phantasm, though, for the price of the individual's life, anyone can wield it, from Homunculi to Servants. The three basic abilities are Death, Holy, and Alterna. Death drains a Servant of it's life, exploding it to heal the wielder of it's magic loss. Holy allows the wielder to phase through the enemies attacks, dealing damage to the enemy. Alterna, at the price of all of Noctis' magic, explodes the enemies in a room. This ability, however, cannot affect Servant's. Noctis can also call upon the Old Wall, twelve massive statues of previous Kings, each with the capability of a Kingsglaive. If Noctis has Eos' Crystal, Noctis can create a city-size barrier, keeping most Servant's out. It, however, cannot keep Masters, or normal people out. However, Masters who enter cannot use Command Seals. Not even EA itself can shatter this barrier.

The Blades Of The Kings: Armiger. (B) A set of thirteen weapons, these were each wielded by a previous King of Insomnia. The Sword Of The Wise King. The Axe Of The Chaos King. The Bow Of The Winged King. The Twin Blades Of The Lion King. The Sword Of The Yaksha King. The Throwing Sword Of The Crouching Dragon King. The Largesword Of The Dynast King. The Shield Of The Merciful King. The Battering Mace Of The Demon King. The Staff Of The Holy King. The Trident Of The Oracle. And The Katana Of The War King. These twelve, specifically, are the true versions of the weapons used by the Old Wall. A final blade, the Sword Of The Father, is Noctis' alone.

The Ancient Forgers Of Kings: Summon Astral. (A) Noctis, when weakened, has a small chance to call upon one of five Astrals, who will attack his enemies with their strong magic. Ramuh will bring lightning, Titan will throw a mountain, Shiva will freeze them solid, Leviathan, (only summonable near water,) will create a tsunami, and Bahumat will throw giant swords.

Remnant Of An Era Of Technology: Regalia. (C) A car made in Insomnia, it is not very sturdy. However, it does not require gas to move. Neither does it require anything in particular to fly.

Heroic Legend:

The war between Insomnia and Niflheim began years ago, but the true war began when Niflheim, a country obsessed with fusing magic and technology, invaded Tenebrae, a neutral country, home to the Oracle, an individual important to the ascension of Insomnia's King.

Noctis, and his father, were present that day, as the people of Tenebrae were healing Noctis of a injury he had recieved. Noctis' father, Regis, attempted to rescue the current Oracle, the Queen of Tenebrae, and her two children, Ravus Nox Fleuret, the Crown Prince, and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the next Oracle. Unfortunetly he failed, and the mutual dislike of Niflheim and Insomnia turned into full blown hate.

King Regis founded the Kingsglaive, a group of outcasts, and refugees, trained using magic to fight Niflheim. Unfortunetly for the Kingsglaive, Niflheim began to research creating new weapons to fight them.

Night in the world of Eos is dangerous, for demons hunt through the night, and only strong light, such as a city, or small town, or the very Sun, forces them back into the abyss from which they came. Force can slay them, but more will return. Niflheim began to research the idea of creating new demons, stronger demons, at the behest of Niflheim's chief advisor, Ardyn Izunia.

And so, demons that could resist the Sun came forth, chief among them, the Diamond Weapon. The Kingsglaive were outmatched by these brand new demons, and were repeatedly pushed back.

After ten years, the war was going nowhere. Ardyn Izunia advised the Emperor of Niflheim to begin 'peace talks'. The Emperor, Iedolas Aldercapt, agreed. The initial discourse between Ardyn, acting as messenger, and Regis, decided that the best course of action to describe this peace would be a marriage between Noctis and Lunafreya, an idea recieved well by everyone, even Niflheim.

But this was a front. Ardyn, in secret, began planning an invasion of Niflheim. And, unfortunetly for Noctis, out of the country at the time, the invasion succeded.

Death came to King Regis, much of the Kingsglaive, and nearly all of Insomnia's peoples. Angered by this, Noctis began his own little war against the Niflheim Empire.

As he gathered the Armiger, the Astrals, six incredibly powerful beings, called him to them, so to test him, and see whether or not he was worthy of being king. The first to join him was Ramuh, the mildest of the six. Some time later, after much confusion, Titan agreed to aid the king, after a violent duel between Noctis and the massive Astral.

Travelling to Altissia, in an attempt to find another piece of the Armiger, and the aid of Leviathan, Noctis discovered that Altissia was annexed by the Empire, and that Ardyn, Ravus, and Luna were present. Luna summons Leviathan, in an attempt to defeat Ardyn, only for Ardyn to reveal one small part of the truth that is Ardyn: He is fueled by demon energy, and has been for a few hundred years. He slays Luna, throwing Leviathan into a frenzy.

After much battle, Noctis succeds in defeating Leviathan, and obtains the Trident of the Oracle, and the Ring of the Lucii, held by Luna after Regis' death. He then travels directly toward Niflheim, taking a train after returning to the main continent. He discovers that the Empire managed to slay Shiva, another Astral, or so they thought. Ardyn confronts Noctis aboard the train, only for Shiva to reveal that she has been taking the form of the 'God's Messenger', Gentiana, an associate of Lunafreya and Noctis, for years. She freezes Ardyn forcing him to retreat.

Making his way into Niflheim, Noctis discovers his powers, and the Armiger, are missing. Noctis, despite being practically defenseless, enters the main base anyway, noticing an odd fact; It feels practically empty. Noctis, despite his reservations, begins to use the Ring of the Lucii. He discovers Ravus' corpse, and Regis' own blade, a piece of the Armiger.

He makes his way through the base, and deactivates the seal on his powers. He discovers, to his horror, that the populace of Niflheim, and the Emperor as well, were transformed, by Ardyn, into demons. He finds the Crystal, stolen during the attack on Insomnia, and it's guardian: Ravus' corpse, reanimated by demon energies. After an extended battle, Noctis approaches the Crystal, only for it to trap him inside of it. As Noctis struggles, Ardyn approaches, and reveals his true nature.

Ardyn Lucis Caelum was the King of Insomnia, and had a unique ability to absorb demonic energy from people, healing them of demonic influence. The Astrals, however, rejected him for his gift, despite Ardyn's continuing sanity, and rationality. Angered, Ardyn had joined Niflheim, whom he had been advising for years. Ardyn leaves Noctis to be absorbed by the Crystal.

Ten years of darkness pass. No sun at all. Demons roam the night, and attack whoever they see. Noctis finally leaves his prison, the Astral Bahumat at his side. He travels to Insomnia, where Ardyn must be, and prepares for a final battle.

Ardyn, being the 'main villain', reveals that Ifrit, another Astral, despises humanity, and aids Ardyn willingly. Bahumat and Shiva aid Noctis in defeating Ifrit, slaying him permanently.

The final battle between Noctis and Ardyn ensued. Ardyn revealed that he would return to life over and over, unless Noctis was willing to use the Crystal's power to kill himself, enter the place where Ardyn's soul would return from, and destroy Ardyn at the price of his very life. Noctis, seeking an end to his people's suffering, destroyed Ardyn's body. And as the sun rose once again upon the land, Noctis entered Ardyn's 'prison' and slew Ardyn, purifying him of his sins, and ending Noctis as well.

People remember Noctis to this day. The Chosen King, who ended the eternal night. Demons no longer appeared in Eos, and peace was brought to bear...

Noctis has chosen to aid you. Feel pride, for you have a god-slayer at your side.

Now, go, and bring an end to the eternal night brought by the Lostbelts.

Servant Responses:

...Yet another royal to add to the roster. And this one is no slouch, at least. -Gilgamesh.

Noctis interests me. If he were alive in my time, I would have made him into my advisor immediately. -Ozymandius.

Why do so many Archer Servants just throw weapons around? Wait, he's a Ruler? I don't... -EMIYA (Archer)

Well, well, well. Now this IS a surprise. I was not expecting the Chosen King to join us. -Ardyn Izunia

...Stop making OC Servants, and update your other stories! And really? You plan on making Ardyn a Servant?! What's he going to be?! Archer or Saber?! -BB (Summer)

Servant Dialogue:

Ruler Class Servant Noctis Lucis Caelum present. Ugh, I can't belive that I'm here...

You guys have any video games here?

I'm not one for talking.

Really? All the names from my world end up referencing sleep? That's cool, I guess...

To Gilgamesh: This guy's a hero? I've heard legends of a 'Gilgamesh', but not one like this...

To Karna: The Sun God? Wish we had one after all that happened.

To any Cu: Finally, another fishing fan.

To Ardyn Izunia: YOU?! WHAT IN HELL, MAN?! I AND LUNA KILLED YOU! Even beyond that, how do you qualify as a Servant, much less an Archer?!

My wish. For the 'Holy Grail'. If I had to make one, I'd wish for either wish to go back, or for Luna to show up here.

I like video games. And fishing.

I despise vegetables.

Congratulations on your birthday... Been a while since I've been to one.

 **Alright, Noctis is done, finally. Side Notes:**

 **I considered his Servant Class for a long time. I originally thought Avenger, since, you know, Insomnia, but that didn't seem right, considering that Ardyn would be more suited, and yes, I haven't written anything out, but Ardyn is on the list. I also considered Rider, since, hey, the Regalia can fly once you beat the game and get that last quest from Cindy.**

 **Yes, BB, Avenger. Shut up.**

 **But this Noctis is the one who beat Ardyn, not the one barely starting his journey. Rider!Noctis would be less OP than this Noctis, only having the Regalia, one or two of the Armiger, no Astrals, or Ring, or Crystal. However, he would have the rest of his crew.**

 **Also, some clarification I feel I need to give: In this particular dimension, at least, I'm one of the parents of Ritsuka and Gudako. Your minds = Blown.**

 **If any of you want to steal one of these Servant sheets for your own Grail War, and if anyone wants to do the Bell/Saitama Grail War, yell, and I'll send over the details for the remaining Servants, or, if it takes long enough, you can pull random Servants from this story.**

 **Alright, please leave a review, tell me what you think, and drop suggestions for new Servants. To those who requested, sorry, I already have one I'm working on.**

 **Next time: Ruler/Avenger Class Servant, Azeroth.**

 **Yeah, OP Servant's are the best.**


	5. ATTENTION PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!

**Alright, so, for reasons, I'm not doing Azeroth. Sorry people, I swear I will do her. Just not right now. The big reason is her most important Noble Phantasm.**

 **Those Who Adventure Through Her: Champions Of Azeroth.**

 **This NP summons 36, repeat, 36 champions of Azeroth to do battle for Azeroth.** **And this is her only NP.**

 **So, I'm asking for OC Azerothian PCs.** **I need names, race, class, tiny amount of backstory, and specialiation for most of them... Excepting a few.**

 **I've got a Vengeance Demon Hunter, a Frost DK, an Unholy DK, a Demonology Warlock, and an Affliction Warlock.**

 **If you guys could, please, send a review with your OCs, thanks.**

 **Oh, and to any PMs I've recently recieved: Sorry, I haven't been able to access my computer for reasons, and the Fanfiction App doesn't really do the cross connection between the tablet and computer PMs like it does for stories and forums.**

 **So, anyway, next chapter will be Meta Knight, followed by Orphea. (BLIZZCON! WOOT!)**

 **And to all of you who don't like Diablo: Immortal...** **Dudes. It's a new Diablo. Be happy they at least gave us something, instead of nothing since Reaper Of Souls. 4 is on it's way, trust me, I can see it coming.**

 **I feel offended that you people would insult Blizz for what they did. After all, it's something. It's not the new rumored Netflix series, and not 4, but it's a Blizzard game, and EVERYTHING BLIZZARD DOES IS QUALITY. Yes, it's a mobile game, but you people didn't complain when Hearthstone got released.**

 **Shame on you. Blizzard works hard for our benefit.**

 **If you want a piece of me, come to Chaldeas. That's where I am currently. So, if you want me dead, fight your way through Saitama, Bell, Noctis, all the standard Servants, and all the rest of the ones planned.**

 **IA! IA! CTHULHU FHTAGHN!**


	6. False Kirby

Servant Class: Rider

True Name: Meta Knight

Alignment: Neutral Good

Parameters:

Strength: B

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Mana: D-

Luck: C

Noble Phantasms: A

Class Skills:

Riding (B) _The capability to drive all modern vehicles, regardless of the fact of his si-AGH!_ **Don't try to mock me. I will be taking over for now...**

Magic Resistance (A): **I have had many battles against foes who use magic, Kirby and Dedede being the least of them. Those battles allow me to defend against most magics.**

Individual Skills:

Shapeshifting (D): **To be honest, I have no idea why I have this skill. I never used any such skill in my life, and never needed it. Apparently, certain Servants could be summoned that know of me, Kirby likely being one such Servant. In order to maintain my disguise, this skill exists to hide my true identity by transforming me into a human.**

Sovereign's Invisible Hand (A): **My skill at manipulating my enemies and allies have come to fruition in this skill. MHX Alter learned this skill from Agravain, but her rank is only C, despite learning from a teacher. Mine is A, despite being self-taught. I think it's obvious whose better at this.**

Noble Phantasms:

Galaxia (B): **This sword was forged through** **means unbeknownst to mortal man. When my blade is sheathed, the blade vanishes into the miniscule sheath. When drawn, it can be a standard blade, or have up to three tangs per side.**

Dimensional Cape (A): **A cape that can allow me to transport anywhere within several miles when used.**

Battleship Halberd (EX): **A massive battleship filled with weapons, the Halberd qualifies as both a Fortress, and Anti-World Noble Phantasm. It is quite mobile, able to travel to the far corners of the universe. The ship also contains Subspace Dust.**

Subspace Dust (A): **Originally a creation of Ganon, Bowser, and Wario under the command of the Master Hand, Subspace Dust replicates Servants, including Noble Phantasms, though the stats of the Noble Phantasms are dropped significantly. If a Servant, however, does not rely on their Noble Phantasms, like most, the threat of these Subspace Servants is far higher.**

Heroic Legend:

 **There are no recorded legends of me, (I made certain of that), beyond those associated with the Servant known as Kirby. Suffice it to say, I was an enemy of Kirby and his allies, originally. I despised their laziness, and sought to either change them, or take their land for my base.**

 **Kirby was lucky enough to defeat me. I conceded to Kirby's power, and therefore only directly oppose him when I and Kirby have opposing viewpoints.**

Servant Responses:

 _...It's a giant black ball with a sword and shield. This can't be_ - _AGH! -_ Cu

 _This is a Rider class? How pathetic compared to the glo-AGH! -_ Medb

 _You're a Rider? I have to admit, you don't seem all that much. But appearances and all that. -_ EMIYA (Archer)

 _Ah, a new King among our number. I have to admit, I'm rather impressed with this one's credentials. He may make a fine ally... -_ Gilgamesh

 _We need a Berserker!Beatrice Servant. I finally caught up with Prisma Illya! ...Meta Knight? I guess he's cool. But why the Subspace Dust NP?_

Servant Dialogue:

 _I am Meta Knight, of the Rider Class. Pleasure to meet you._

 _...I am not related to that particular Saver. Do not assume such foolishness._

 _I'll help for the sake of Humanity, but do not think I do not have my own agenda, and that I will support that agenda rather than you._

 _Chaldeas is a strange place, filled with stranger heroes._

To Gilgamesh: _...That one in the golden armor is no hero. And certainly no king._

To EMIYA (Archer): _A Hero of Justice? How foolish. Such a dream is impossible as long as life exists in any form in this universe._

To Iskandar: _I have to admit, the Conqueror is charismatic. In another time, in another place, I would join him and his dream. But not now._

To Edison: _While I despise laziness, I cannot agree with that Lion's ethic. Sleep is an important part of keeping oneself rested, and entertainment is necessary._

To Artoria: _...The King Of Knights remind me of someone. Or something. Likely the obsession with eating._

 _An omnipotent wish granter? How foolish._

 _I wouldn't say I ENJOY busy work, but it keeps me occupied._

 _I dislike true laziness, and arrogant kings._

 _So. Your birthday. Congratulations._


	7. TOO SOON! THIS IS TOO SOON!

Hello! I'm back!I've got a list of planned heroes on here, so you know who I'm going to do.

Anyway, reviews!

To the guest who suggested Dante from DMC... I would if I knew anything about Dante. But I don't. Sorry.

To ArcherEMIYA: I'm not a Halo fan. Sorry.

And to LucieusXL: I'm not a Spyro fan, and I never played the Mario RPG. Bowser JR? Absolutely.

Planned Servants:

Bowser Jr (Mario) {Rider}

Kirby (Kirby) {Saver/Rider}

Orphea (Heroes Of The Storm) {Caster}

Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) {Saber}

Slender Man (Slender) {Assassin/Foreigner}

Azeroth (World Of Warcraft) [I still need OC Azerothian adventurers.] {Ruler/Avenger}

Leah (Diablo III) {Berserker}

Darth Vader (Star Wars) {Saber}

Princess Zelda (Legend Of Zelda) {Archer/Ruler Combo like Alcides from Strange/fake}

Mash Kyrielight (Fate/Grand Order) {Lancer}

Undyne (Undertale) {Lancer}

Jesus Christ (...Life?) {Saber. You read that right. S. A. B. E. R.}

Dracula (Castlevania) {Ruler}

Lady Maria (Bloodborne) {Berserker}

Ruby Rose (RWBY) {Archer}

Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) {Caster}

Malthael (Diablo) {Assassin}

Nodens (Cthulhu Mythos) {Rider}

Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu Mythos) {Every remaining Servant Class, including Alter Ego and Mooncancer.}

Beatrice Flowerchild (Fate/kaleid Prisma Illya 3rei) {Berserker, duh. Seriously, when are we going to get her as a Servant?}

Peter Griffin (Family Guy) {Berserker}

Lavinia Whateley ([Cthulhu Mythos[Fate/Grand Order]) {Foreigner/Caster}

Oh my word, I didn't realize how many Servants I need to make. Well, I better get started.

Servant Class: Berserker

True Name: Ragnaros

AKA: The Firelord

Origin: World Of Warcraft

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Parameters:

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: E-

Mana: C

Luck: D

Noble Phantasms: A

Class Skills:

Madness Enhancement (EX): A 'desire' to fight. An 'urge' to wage war. The 'happiness' that comes from a unending game.

Masochistic Constitution (A): The boss of the raid, this Servant is the final battle a Servant must face before victory is certain.

Monstrous Strength (EX): The most destructive of the four Elemental Lords, and one of the largest.

Individual Skills:

Divinity (B): One of the four Elemental Lords, this 'Servant' is the partial essence of a god given form.

Affections Of The Goddess (A): This Servant is the 'passion' of a world. One of it's pieces, this Servant is loyal to 'that' goddess, but aids that which seeks 'her' destruction.

Elemental (EX): A Servant made entirely out of sentient flames, this Servant is the definition of Elemental.

Familiar Creation (A): A lord of flames, any essence that can be called 'fire' that exists within a massive circumference of the Servant who holds this skill serves the Servant loyally.

Twilight Survivor False (EX): This Servant is named for that time referred to as the Twilight Of The Gods, Ragnarok. This skill does, in truth, nothing.

Prescence Concealment (C): This Servant hides within lava until the right moment. If this Servant comes forth at an unopportune moment, it is weaker than normal.

Noble Phantasms:

The Hand Of Ragnaros, Sulfuras (A): The hammer of a lesser god. It's very prescence burns it's enemies. And when wielded by Ragnaros, it will annihilate any enemy it comes into contact with.

Deep Within Blackrock Mountain, MOLTEN CORE! (A): A base of operations, that exists as long as Ragnaros does, this lair is filled with the flames of Ragnaros' anger and rage.

Heroic Legend:

One of the first four living beings on the face of that 'world', Ragnaros' siblings were Therazane, She of the Earth, Neptulon, Lord of Water, and Al'akir, the Master of the Winds.

The four battled constantly, until the four Old Gods, N'zoth, Yogg'Saron, C'thun, and Yor'Shaarj, arrived on that world. The four tried to ban together to face their common threat, but were vanquished, and enslaved.

Later defeated by the creations of the Titans, the Keepers, the four were sealed within the Elemental Plane.

Thousands of years later, Ragnaros was summoned from the Elemental Plane by the dwarven emperor known as Thassarian. Ragnaros slew Thassarian, and ruled over the dwarves from the background, forcing them to fulfill his desires.

Servant Responses:

A villain after my own heart! Burn, baby, burn! -Angra Mainyu.

...This flame is dangerous. We should kill him. -Amakusa Shirou Tokisada

I'm not this Illidan Stormrage you keep talking about! Stop trying to kill me! -EMIYA (Archer)

Ah... Such heat... I enjoy this, Senpai! Let's cuddle near his hammer! -Kiyohime

...Ragnaros gives all of us who use fire a bad name. -Karna

Servant Dialogue:

I AM THE BERSERKER KNOWN AS RAGNAROS! KNEEL BEFORE ME!

I WILL BURN YOUR ENEMIES! I WILL BURN OUR ALLIES! I WILL BURN EVERYTHING!

SKULLS FOR THE SKULL- SORRY, WRONG FRANCHISE!

DO NOT THINK THAT I WILL SERVE YOU LIGHTLY!

To Angra Mainyu: THIS EVIL SPIRIT AGREES WITH MY IDEALS! BURN EVERYTHING TO ASH!

To Amakusa Shiro Tokisada: FOOLISH PRIEST! THERE IS NOTHING MORE CLEANSING THAN FIRE!

To EMIYA (Archer): DIE DEMON HUNTER, DIE!

To Kiyohime: THIS DRAGON IS NOT AS STRONG AS DEATHWING, BUT IT ENJOYS MY FLAME!

To Karna: THE SON OF THE SUN GOD? INTERESTING, ANOTHER THAT CAN MATCH MY FIRE!

I WISH FOR EVERYTHING TO BURN!

I ENJOY WATCHING EVERYTHING BURN!

...I SEEK THE DEATH OF AHUNE, FOR THAT CREATURE IS MY ENEMY!

WHAT IS A BIRTHDAY?!


	8. The King Of All Vampires

**I'm back!**

 **To Deadpoolisagang: ...I'm sorry, it's just that I want to do characters who I have a somewhat emotional attachment to, or at least have played. I haven't played DMC, though I want to, and when I finally play it, I have no doubt that Dante will make an excellent Saber. But, right now, I can't.**

 **To Guest 1: I'm not doing your homework assignments. And, to be honest, doing a real person is quite hard as is. And I'm not doing some forgotten emperor of the remnants of Rome.**

 **To Guest 2: Oh, yes, it's going to be awesome. Especially Lancer!Mash. I keep seeing concept art for her, and I really want to write down an actual stat sheet for her. After all, having a Galahad that, while still a total jerk, is actually wanting to help you, is going to be great.**

 **To MegaMaster: Sure, I'll put Spidey on the list. And Venom as well.**

 **Servant List:**

 **Bowser Jr (Mario) {Rider}**

 **Kirby (Kirby) {Saver/Rider}**

 **Orphea (Heroes Of The Storm) {Caster}**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) {Saber}**

 **Slender Man (Slender) {Assassin/Foreigner}**

 **Azeroth (World Of Warcraft) [I still need OC Azerothian adventurers.] {Ruler/Avenger}**

 **Leah (Diablo III) {Berserker}**

 **Darth Vader (Star Wars) {Saber}**

 **Princess Zelda (Legend Of Zelda) {Archer/Ruler Combo like Alcides from Strange/fake}**

 **Mash Kyrielight (Fate/Grand Order) {Lancer}**

 **Undyne (Undertale) {Lancer}**

 **Jesus Christ (...Life?) {Saber. You read that right. S. A. B. E. R.}**

 **Lady Maria (Bloodborne) {Berserker}**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) {Archer}**

 **Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) {Caster}**

 **Malthael (Diablo) {Assassin}**

 **Nodens (Cthulhu Mythos) {Rider}**

 **Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu Mythos) {Every remaining Servant Class, including Alter Ego and Mooncancer.}**

 **Beatrice Flowerchild (Fate/kaleid Prisma Illya 3rei) {Berserker, duh. Seriously, when are we going to get her as a Servant?}**

 **Peter Griffin (Family Guy) {Berserker}**

 **Lavinia Whateley ([Cthulhu Mythos[Fate/Grand Order]) {Foreigner/Caster}**

 **Spider-Man (Marvel){Archer}**

 **Venom (Marvel) {Berserker/???}**

 **Soma Cruz (Castlevania) {???}**

 **Anyway, introducing a Servant created (mostly) straight from the anime, it's...!**

Servant Class: Ruler

True Name: Vlad Dracula Tepes

AKA: Matthew Cronqvist, Gabriel Belmont, Satan

Origin: Castlevania

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Parameters:

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Mana: B

Luck: A

Noble Phantasms: EX

Class Skills:

True Name Discernment (EX): Few of those who qualify as Ruler are such royalty as this Servant. Even fewer are as dangerous.

God's Resolution (EX): A king who has remained such, three command seals per Servant are granted to this individual.

Independent Action (EX): A Ruler who serves none, and is master of all. The King of Vampires...

Individual Skills:

Shapeshifting (A): While not a True Ancestor, a Dead Apostle, nor the existence that Vlad III can turn into, Dracula is capable of drawing from the legends of vampires, doing whatever they are supposedly capable of.

Elemental Magic (B): Capable of manipulating fire, water, and air into attacks.

Bloodthirst (EX): Drinking blood heals the injuries dealt to this Servant.

Noble Phantasms:

The Realm Of Blood, Castlevania (EX): A combination of a Fortress and Reality Marble, this Noble Phantasm summons the legendary castle of Dracula, an ever-changing abomination of destruction. Demons, zombies, and vampires flow from the castle, doing Dracula's bidding, whether simply watching, or hunting Dracula's prey.

The castle can also be moved from one location to another, by the power of both magic and technology. While this can be negated... Doing this will bring the castle to the nullifiers general area, and Dracula will unleash his armies.

Also within the castles are many magical artifacts, capable of things like transporting individuals, or communication a la Satan.

A Death Worthy Of A King, Alucard (EX): Dracula's other Noble Phantasm, and a Servant in his own right, this is the son of Dracula, Adrian Tepes, but far more well known as the reverse of Dracula, Alucard. A master of combat, and experienced in magic, it is only this Noble Phantasm that is capable of killing Dracula. That does not mean he is infallible. Dracula will not kill Alucard voluntarily, and Alucard will only kill Dracula when all other means of convincing him have failed. But other Servants can kill Alucard, and, on the off-chance this happens, Dracula will use a Noble Phantasm sealed until this moment.

Heroic Legend:

Born Matthew Cronqvist, this man was born in the 11th century. He was married, and happy, until the death of his wife drove him to insanity. As his insanity grew, he sought out dark magics, and found one. He found the Crimson Stone, a powerful artifact that forced Death to serve the holder. Using Death's powers, his own ingenuity, and the heroism of Leon Belmont, he stole the powers of the most powerful vampire in the world, at the time. He became Vlad Dracula Tepes, the Impaler, and the King Of Vampires. He used these new powers to create his castle, summon an army, and planned the destruction of humanity.

Then a human woman named Lisa came to him, demanding he show her the secrets of healing so that she might help humanity. Dracula, unnerved, let her into his castle. The two courted, and fell deeply in love. Their love culminated in Alucard, part human, part vampire, one who could live easily within both worlds.

Then 'God' intervened, and sent forth his loyal priests, (read: Catholic Cultists,) and she was crucified for witchcraft, which she had not done.

Dracula, in response to this atrocity, gave the residents of Wallachia one year to run away. One year, which they didn't do anything. At the end of that year?

He teleported Castlevania to the center of Wallachia's largest city, and released his vampire hordes, with the command to kill all humans.

Death, and reincarnation, followed, for hundreds of years.

This is the lord of vampires, Dracula, and he has joined Chaldeas in order to protect humanity.

It makes you wonder; What will he do when Soma Cruz is summoned?

Servant Responses:

NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I WILL DESTROY THAT PATHETIC MOCKERY OF MY LEGEND! -Vlad III

Eh?! That's the lord of Vampires?! -Elizabeth Bathory

...A coincidence most fortuitous. And most strange. It hath been a long time, wielder of the Crimson Stone... -The Old Man Of The Mountain (AKA Gramps Hassan)

Why am I filled with a desire to betray this existence that calls itself the King Of Vampires? -Carmilla

This Servant is a Ruler?! Is this some form of mistake?! -Jeanne D'arc

I guess that even Vampires deserve some form of redemption in the eyes of god. Even a monster such as this. -Shirou Kotomine

Servant Dialogue:

Ruler Class Servant, Count Dracula.

...Don't worry, I can control my bloodthirst significantly.

To any Servants related to Dracula's Legend: Ah... What a unique coincidence that I am not the only vampire around.

To Vlad III: I took on this power for my own goals. You may have been given it for my legend, but I gained this power for myself.

To Carmilla: ...She resembles that Carmilla that dared to betray me. I suppose that her death would be counter-productive?

To Elizabeth: ...To think that I would have other relations, at least this world's version of me... How amusing.

To Kirei Kotomine: _**DAMNABLE PRIEST. I WOULD DESTROY HIM, IF YOU WOULD LET ME.**_

My wish for the Holy Grail? ...I suppose I would want Lisa back...

I like humanity, to an extent. As long as they aren't psychopathic cultists...

...I don't hate the Catholic Church, but I despise their methods, at least the ones they used in my time.

It's been a while since I celebrated a birthday. Well, happy birthday to you.


	9. The Cameo King

**...It seems that people like my methods. I should totally start doing commissions... Should. I, (despite being all-powerful), don't trust sites like , (for reasons that cannot be explained).**

 **Anyway, to reviews!**

 **To TheAzureKnight: Beast Class Servant? Done.**

 **To GoldenFire: Still haven't been able to access my computer, and my PMs. But, yeah, I can set up Yato as a Servant. Maybe.**

 **To DarthWolf: All Might, I can do. Stan Lee? You might want to scroll down.**

 **To Kage Kitsune Of Light: ...Inyuasha. I still need to watch that. I have a list of anime I need to go through, and I'll put that on the list. Don't expect him anytime soon, though.**

 **To Metastable: By Sargeras, I NEED TO WATCH THAT SERIES! I keep seeing references to it, Dio's one of my Thousand Faces, AND FOR SOME GOD-FORSAKEN REASON I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT! (sigh) I'll do that series after I finish Steven Universe.**

 **To Zuskato Zyus: Ah, another fan of popular culture... I can try and set that up, though his NP's will be a pain to explain. I mean, seriously...**

 **To Giuseppe (Guest): ...Trust me, when, and if, I get to Lancer!Mash, she will be spectacular.**

 **Responding To PM From Tsunashi777: I'm still not entirely convinced on Noden's class, but trust me, Assassin is not his style. He's the type of hunter like Atalanta's story, with others doing the initial drawing out of the beast, with him taking the brunt of the damage. Saber makes no sense, no sword, Archer as well, Lancer would be a maybe, but I can't remember for the life of me the name of that trident of his. And he's very averse to magic, so not Caster. Berserker is still a maybe. Rider, however, draws from his original appearance in the Dreamlands Of Unknown Kadath, seeing how he allies with Randolph Carter.**

 **My Re-updated Servant List:**

 **Bowser Jr (Mario) {Rider}**

 **Kirby (Kirby) {Saver/Rider}**

 **Orphea (Heroes Of The Storm) {Caster}**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) {Saber}**

 **Slender Man (Slender) {Assassin/Foreigner}**

 **Azeroth (World Of Warcraft) [I still need OC Azerothian adventurers.] {Ruler/Avenger}**

 **Leah (Diablo III) {Berserker}**

 **Darth Vader (Star Wars) {Saber}**

 **Princess Zelda (Legend Of Zelda) {Archer/Ruler Combo like Alcides from Strange/fake}**

 **Mash Kyrielight (Fate/Grand Order) {Lancer}**

 **Undyne (Undertale) {Lancer}**

 **Jesus Christ (...Life?) {Saber. You read that right. S. A. B. E. R.}**

 **Lady Maria (Bloodborne) {Berserker}**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) {Archer}**

 **Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) {Caster}**

 **Malthael (Diablo) {Assassin}**

 **Nodens (Cthulhu Mythos) {Rider}**

 **Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu Mythos) {Every remaining Servant Class, including Alter Ego and Mooncancer.}**

 **Beatrice Flowerchild (Fate/kaleid Prisma Illya 3rei) {Berserker, duh. Seriously, when are we going to get her as a Servant?}**

 **Peter Griffin (Family Guy) {Berserker}**

 **Lavinia Whateley ([Cthulhu Mythos[Fate/Grand Order]) {Foreigner/Caster}**

 **Spider-Man (Marvel){Archer}**

 **Venom (Marvel) {Berserker/???}**

 **Soma Cruz (Castlevania) {???}**

 **Yato (Noragami) {Saber}**

 **Ren Amamiya (Persona 5) {Assassin}**

 **All Might (My Hero Academia) {Berserker}**

 **JoJo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) {Ruler}**

 **Anyway. Several days ago, we lost one of the most influential people in the world: Stan Lee.**

 **It, to be honest, wasn't totally a surprise. He was 95, after all. And he'd been battling both pneumonia and sociopathic 'assistants'. Not me. Other people. I kinda wish my powers weren't so weak, otherwise I would have supported his rise to fame in a heartbeat.**

 **But he shall be honored for all time, as one of the most influential individuals on Earth.**

 **I, helping out with doing Summonings for my Ritsuka and Gudako, attempted to manifest him as a Servant.**

 **I, somehow, succeded.**

 **Suffice it to say, there's a reason that we, (Ritsuka, Gudako, all the other Servants and Staff, and me), are now running from the entire Magus association. And it's not due to just the standard stuff with the Lostbelts.**

 **Because I accidentally created an eighth Beast. The good thing is that it's allied with us.**

Servant Class: Beast

True Name: Stan Lee

AKA: The King Of Marvels

Origin: Real Life

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Parameters:

Strength: D

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Mana: EX

Luck: EX

Noble Phantasms: EX

Class Skills:

Independent Manifestation (EX): Not requiring any kind of magical energy to manifest, the prescence of this Servant, and his summoning, came as a shock to all the residents of Chaldeas.

Individual Skills:

Prescence Concealment (EX): A figure who hides in plain sight, this Servant is so recognizable that most, if not all, would overlook him, to their detriment.

Survivor Of The Twilight (D): As one of the driving forces behind Ragnarok, this Servant is known, despite not having participated, for being a member of the army that stood against the end of all worlds.

True Name Discernment (D): A writer, reader, and creator extraordinare, discerning the names of Heroic Spirits is simple, as long as a single Noble Phantasm of theirs is known.

Noble Phantasms:

The Word That Drove A Generation, Excelsior!! (EX): A call to arms. A challenging of those stronger than oneself. A simple motivator. This one word drives an ally to surpass their limits, strengthening their Noble Phantasms to at least one rank higher. To those who, despite being enemies, are noble, it strengthens them as well, giving them motivation to fight.

Creator Of Heroes, Marvelous Destiny!! (EX): Similar to the Hero Creation skill wielded by Merlin, and others, this Noble Phantasm allows for the creation of completely new Heroic Spirits. People with their own history and stories, with lives and legends, families and friends... Truly, a Noble Phantasm unlike any other.

Rewritting History One Tale At A Time, Devilish Changes!! (EX): This, the third of this Beast's Noble Phantasms, is by far the most dangerous. The... Alterations created by this Noble Phantasm are unpredictable and chaotic. Kirei may become a meek individual, with little desire at all, Kiara may lose her desire, and finds those desires repugnant, Galahad may have a change of heart... The Alteration of Saint Graphs is a truly terrible power.

Heroic Legend:

 _A standard human, like Shakespeare, Marie Antoniette, Oda Nobunaga, Diarmuid ua Duibhine, Leonardo Da Vinci, and others, Stan_ _ley Liebert was born on December 28th, 1922. Raised alongside his younger brother, Larry, Stanley was obssessed with writing one of the Great American Novels, tales that draw an accurate image of the times, books like To Kill A Mockingbird, Last of the Mohicans, The Great Gatsby, and The Adventures Of Huckleberry Finn._

 _In high school, he won a competition to write interesting news for the New York Tribute for three weeks in a row. The paper, impressed, told him he might do well writing professionally. He joined Timely Comics, a pulp magazine that published, well, comics. Stanley did simple things, like refilling inkwells, proofreading, and erasing pencil markings._

 _One day, asked to write a fill a few pages, Stanley, under the psuedonym Stan Lee, wrote Captain America Foils The Traitor's Revenge. Impressed with his skill, they asked him to do more. And so he created his first characters, the Destroyer, Jack Frost, and Father Time._

 _Soon, before he was 19, he was the editor of the magazine, until 1972, where he became publisher. He began creating super heroes with flawed personalities, real people who had these new abilities, in response to DC Comics' Justice League. These heroes banded together, the Fantastic Four, Hulk, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and even characters near forgotten returned to the fight, like the Sub-Mariner and Captain America, under the name of the Avengers. In 1961, the company took a new name: Marvel._

 _Marvel, and Lee, soon conquered the world, most recently in 2011, when they began to create a new Avengers, with movie after movie. Stan Lee, as a homage to his influence in these movies, appeared in each film, a quiet, yet unsubtle appearance._

 _While this man never reached the worlds of the individual known as Nasu, his power is unmistakable._

 _A Beast. The Beast Of Influence. The Beast Of Creation._

 _The Beast known as Stan Lee._

Servant Responses:

B-but I'm the Hero-Maker here! Make that comic writer leave! -Merlin.

This is a Servant? Truly? And one who claims the title King Of Marvels? What a joke. -Gilgamesh.

...To think that someone like this would state that my will is not incorrect... I despise myself for admitting it, but I enjoy that man's company. -Emiya.

NO! HOW DARE SOMEONE MORE FAMOUS THAN I APPEAR?! ...Admittedly, he's from another world, but still...-Da Vinci.

Servant Dialogue:

Hello, hello, hello! I'm Stan Lee, King Of Marvels, and comic book writer extraordinar- Wait. A world where I don't exist?! GET MY LAWYER! ...I'm joking.

Why do I have the skills of an Assassin you ask? Well, I played a minor role in a bunch of movies, and I, despite being important to their creation, was never found out. Hah.

To think that I'd be summoned a Beast that holds the power to destroy humanity... In my world, maybe, but here? This is a major suprise...

To Gilgamesh: Wow, a hero who's a major jerk... Even Stark wasn't that bad...

To Emiya: ...If I ever get back to world, or get reincarnated, I'm totally going to write this hero's story.

To BB (Summer): ...I'm not overly fond of bats.

To Edison: ...Do you have any vibranium around here? I want to create a new Avengers, with this lion as Captain America!

To Tesla: May I introduce Tesla, God Of Thunder!

To Nero: ...Spider-Nero doesn't quite have the ring to it.

Wish for the grail? Hah! I'd want new comic material, and I've already got it!

I enjoy the stories of humans learning new things, fighting great evils, being beaten cause of their weaknesses, and becoming even stronger.

I don't agree with those iconic 'truth and justice' characters that don't have any flaws. Humanity is flawed, and should be depicted as such.

Happy Birthday to you! I hope you live just as long as I did!


	10. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
